Full Metal Love
by BloodySabbath
Summary: Se acerca la graduación de la preparatoria Jindai, Chidori aún no le confiesa a Sousuke sus sentimientos y el se irá, podrá hacerlo a pesar de que el final y el adiós estén cerca?
1. Siempre fue amor

Siempre fue amor.

La graduación de la preparatoria Jindai se aproximaba cada vez más, era posible que Chidori no viera a Sousuke de nuevo, cosa que lo ponía un tanto triste, pero a la vez se sentía contenta, ya que no iba a aguantar por más tiempo los desastres que ocasionaba.

Veía el peluche de Fumoffu y se acordó de esa vez que Sousuke la salvó de los Yakuza del Clan Mikihara, también recordaba ese viaje que terminó mal y que casi le cuesta la vida a todo su grupo, el virus que desintegraba los tejidos que tenían base en petróleo, hasta todas las batallas amargas que Sousuke tuvo.

Al llegar a su casa de una larga jornada escolar lanzó su maletín contra un sillón y se tiró a la cama, era cerca de las 8 de la noche porque se había quedado con Hayashimizu y el resto del consejo estudiantil para decidir cómo sería la ceremonia, como no se llegó a ningún acuerdo decidió irse, Sousuke se quedó para seguir escuchando, Chidori se levantó y se quitó el uniforme escolar, mismo que terminó en el suelo, tomó una pijama y se la puso, sin ganas se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo para comer.

No encontró nada, así que decidió cambiarse otra vez y salir a la tienda al menos por un pan y jamón para unos sándwiches, Sousuke estaba afuera de su departamento.

-Chidori, Hayashimizu me pidió que te entregara un reporte con lo de la junta…- Le decía Sousuke

-Gracias Saga…ra…-

Chidori cayó en sus brazos debido a tanta fatiga, y hambre, Sousuke la llevó a su cuarto, al poco rato recuperó el conocimiento pero se sentía bastante mareada.

-Oye Sousuke, qué me pasó?- Preguntaba.

-Te desmayaste, así que te traje aquí a tu cuarto-

-Pero qué vergüenza! Viste que dejé toda mi ropa tirada!-

-Tu tranquila, con Kurz he visto cosas peores-

Ambos reían y bromeaban respecto a eso, luego Chidori recordó que tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas, Sousuke la acompañó, así que los dos salieron del departamento, bajaban poco a poco las escaleras y seguían riendo.

Para los dos el tiempo no se iba tan rápido, incluso lo disfrutaban, eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, por suerte encontraron una tienda abierta pero no jamón, Chidori compró arroz, curry y carne de res para preparar curry, también un poco de pescado y algunos vegetales, salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron de regreso al departamento de Chidori.

-Chidori, huele muy bien, qué preparas?-

-Curry, no lo has probado antes?-

-No… Creo que nunca me adaptaré a la vida de Japón-

El ambiente se volvió un poco tenso y melancólico pero eso no fue impedimento para que Chidori siguiera cocinando, a la media hora todo estaba listo y le sirvió a Sousuke, parecía gustarle ya que no quedó tan picante, al poco rato se acordó del reporte que Hayashimizu le envió.

-Sousuke, el reporte dónde quedó?-

-Oh cierto, lo recogí de tus manos poco después de que te desmayaste, pero aquí está- Dijo mientras entregaba el reporte.

-Deja leo… Quieren que la graduación sea ahí mismo en la escuela y… -Tomaba un poco de arroz –Quieren que la fiesta sea en la playa? Hayashimizu piensa que tenemos demasiado dinero!-

-Por mi no hay problema respecto a eso, hablaré con la directora y le pediré que me entregue mis papeles antes, o después de la ceremonia-

-Sousuke tu… No quieres tener una ceremonia con todos tus compañeros?-

-Regresaré al Tuatha de Danann con la capitana y seguiré con mis deberes normales-

-No me puedes hacer esto Sousuke!- Azotaba su mano en la mesa. –Yo quería que estuvieras con nosotros…-

Sousuke no dijo nada, Chidori lloraba, el silencio se hacía presente en el comedor, pasó otra media hora y Sousuke se fue a su casa, pero ella seguía llorando, entró una llamada y era de Kyouko, decidió contestarla.

-Kana-chan, te escucho muy triste, qué pasó? Igual estos días ya no has sido tan alegre como antes…-

-Es por Sousuke… Hoy de verdad me hizo llorar…-

-Espera, veré si puedo ir a tu casa!-

-No Kyouko, son cerca de las 11 de la noche, mejor sigamos hablando por aquí…-

-Entonces qué pasó?-

-Sousuke no quiere graduarse con nosotros, quiere irse con la capitana nuevamente y seguir trabajando, yo quisiera que estuviera con nosotros mucho tiempo más…-

-Sagara-kun es un buen chico, aunque es un poco zafado pero no importa, pero… No te enojes Kana-chan, pero creo que te gusta y no lo quieres admitir-

-…al final tienes razón Kyouko… Soy una cobarde por no querer decirle lo que siento, pero también me frustraré demasiado si no me corresponde así como lo deseo, creo que… Lo voy a meditar un rato de aquí a lo que me duermo…-

-Me iré a dormir Kana-chan, hasta mañana!

-Adiós Kyouko…-

Chidori colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando la ventana hacia el departamento de Sousuke, lágrimas salían de sus ojos, cuando ya no pudo más se fue a dormir.

Llegó el amanecer, bueno, las 10 de la mañana y apenas iba despertando, se dio cuenta que había perdido la primera clase y que ya no podría entrar a la escuela, por otra parte sus compañeros de clase estaban preocupados por ella, Kyouko intentaba llamarle pero no contestaba sus llamadas ni sus mensajes, Sousuke estaba en una esquina del salón preocupado por ella, incluyendo a Hayashimizu y a Ren.

-Chidori está mal por mi, lo sé…- Susurraba Sousuke triste.


	2. Mi amado y salvaje sargento

2. Mi amado y salvaje sargento.

Sousuke seguía preocupado aunque no lo quería hacer notar entre sus compañeros de clase, en el descanso Chidori contestó los mensajes de Kyouko, cosa que se lo hizo saber a el, sin embargo Chidori no quería saber nada, ambas se quedaron de ver afuera de la estación cercana a la escuela después de clases para ir de compras y relajarse un poco.

Cuando llegaron pudieron observar a Tsubaki y Mizuki juntos, decidieron salir poco después del accidente del arma biológica que Sousuke llevó a la escuela, su relación iba progresando poco a poco, aunque Tsubaki todavía sintiera algo por Chidori.

-Chidori!- Le decía Mizuki golpeándola en el estómago -Por qué no has ido hoy a la escuela? Me enteré que hasta Hayashimizu te buscaba mujer!-

-Aaaaaw, crees que no me dolió ese puñetazo?- Reía Chidori -Me quedé dormida ya que el despertador no sonó-

-Cierto Kana-chan! Hayashimizu me dijo que habría reunión después de clases!- Le decía Kyouko.

Pero Chidori sólo miraba el techo, pensaba en si podría mandar a alguien más a esa reunión para no tener que ver a Sousuke, mientras tanto, Sousuke sólo daba vueltas en su cama y recordaba esa vez que fue Chidori a quedarse a su casa por culpa de Tessa, aunque era por puros celos nada más y lo sabía, la luz del atardecer se colaba entre sus cortinas y miraba melancólicamente el apartamento de Chidori, esperando verla, se levantó y tomó su teléfono para hacer una llamada.

-Kurz, soy yo, Sousuke, tengo problemas-

-A quién dejaste embarazada pillín? A la capitana o a Kaname? Jajaja!- Respondía burlonamente.

-No comprendo lo que dices, lo que quiero decirte es que no sé si quedarme en Japón para llevar una vida normal, o decirle adiós a Chidori y a sus amigos-

-Que adorable eres! Si en el Tuatha de Danann se enteran se burlarán de ti!-

Colgó el teléfono, se había molestado y decidió llamar a Melissa.

-Mao, soy yo, Sousuke-

-Estás enojado cariño?- Le decía-

-No lo estoy, sólo que...-

-Vale, ya entiendo, Kurz me dijo algo...-

-Ese cabrón!- Le gritaba -Lejos de ayudarme a tomar una desición sólo me hizo enojar!-

-Mira Sousuke, la niña, Tessa, tiene un amor profundo por ti, los hombres como tu le atraen, pero Chidori, ella está que se muere por ti aunque todo el tiempo la hagas enojar-

-Ya entiendo Mao... Ya entiendo...-

Sousuke dejó el teléfono a un lado y comenzó a redactar una carta, la cual decía:

"A Teletha Testarossa:

Por medio de esta carta le comunico que yo, el sargento Sagara Sousuke, estoy en una etapa difícil, por lo que le solicito una baja temporal, no puedo especificar los detalles ya que son confidenciales y sumamente íntimos.

Por su atención muchas gracias."

Llegó a los 2 días al Tuatha de Danann, Mardukas se encargó de entregarle la carta y la mirada de Tessa se llenó de felicidad al saber que era una carta de Sousuke, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer, su mirada fue cambiando poco a poco, guardó la carta en su sobre y se dirigió a su habitación a llorar y a preparar una maleta para ir a ver a Sousuke.

-Capitana! Qué es lo que le ocurre?-

-No es nada Mardukas... Sólo que...-

-Permitame ver la carta, por favor-

-Está bien...-

Mardukas comenzó a leer la carta y se daba una idea de lo que pasaba pero no le mencionó nada a Tessa para no empeorar la situación, mandó preparar un avión para poder llevarla a Japón, ella seguía triste, aunque sabía que lo amaba tanto tendría que dejarlo ir para que fuera feliz.

Chidori había regresado a casa acompañada de Kyouko para pasarle los apuntes de las clases y para comer, mientras Chidori había ido a atender una llamada Kyouko tiró por accidente un cuaderno en el que había una foto de Sousuke con sus compañeros de guerra que le había regalado cuando pasó el accidente del viaje, no sabía si preguntar al respecto o no, pero perdió el miedo, ya que lo hizo.

-Kana-chan, y esta foto?-

-Me la regaló Sousuke... Kashim...-

-Kashim?- Le preguntaba curiosa.

-Oh no es nada Kyouko, quieres comer algo o compramos una pizza?-

-Compremos pizza entonces!-

Pasaron los 30 minutos y la pizza llegó a su apartamento, cuando Chidori salió por ella pudo ver que había gente en el apartamento de Sousuke y las luces se apagaron, no le tomó tanta importancia y entró con la pizza para comerla con Kyouko.

La capitana había llegado al apartamento de Sousuke y ella le propuso dar una vuelta en el parque para platicar acerca de su baja temporal, Sousuke se mostraba nervioso, muy nervioso para ser exactos.

-Sagara-kun, por qué quieres la baja temporal de Mithril?-

-Esto... Verá...-

-Vamos, no te pongas así Sagara-kun!- Tomaba su mano.

-Es que no sé cómo decirlo, es un poco complicado...-

Oscureció rápidamente y Chidori decidió dejar a Kyouko a su casa, de regreso pasó por el parque para acortar camino, pudo ver a Sousuke y a Tessa sentados en una banca, así que decidió subirse a un árbol para espiarlos.

-Anda Sagara-kun, qué es lo que te pasa?-

-Capitana... Le digo que no sé cómo decirlo... Me es muy complicado, por favor, necesito un poco de tiempo...-

-Para esto me hiciste venir a Japón? Eres muy cruel...-

-No! No es eso! De verdad lo siento capitana, pero no puedo decirlo tan fácilmente...-

-Es sobre Kaname-san verdad?-

Chidori casi se cae del árbol y Tessa comenzaba a derramar lágrimas, Sousuke ya no sabía qué hacer para remediar la situación.


End file.
